On a Valentine's Day
by The Disposable Villain
Summary: The only things that Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba seem to have in common are their love for their siblings and their hatred of Valentine's Day. But When Joey leaves school in the middle of the day without reason, Seto can't help but worry about him. What will happen when he goes to check up on Joey at his house? Puppyshipping. AU. Song-fic.


_DD_: Hey, guys!

_Everyone: _*silent*

_DD: _What's going on?

_Joey: _*hands DD note*

_Note: _The digimon gang aren't talking to you because you're neglecting stories because of them and we're not talking to you because you're neglecting every story on fanfiction.

_DD: _Aw, come on! I had exams all week!

_Bakura: _Yeah, well what about all those weeks before that?

_DD: _I was in the musical!

_Marik: _And before that?

_DD:..._Yeah, I got nothing.

_Everyone: _*silent*

_DD: _*sighs* Consider this an apology from me.

_Everyone: _*silent*

_DD: _It's puppyshipping!

_Everyone: _*silent*

_DD: _You know what, screw you guys; I'm starting it anyway!

* * *

**Disclaimer: DD does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. She would like to thank her cousin and Daughter-OfPoseidon on wattpad for helping her write this fanfic, which used to be a song-fic, but it had to be changed due to rules and guidelines.**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thinking/Inner voices_

**Song lyrics**

* * *

Joey Wheeler trudged into school, his bag hanging loosely on his shoulder. His head was hanging so that his honey-coloured bangs hid his muddy brown eyes from view.

Valentine's Day.

His lip curled. He hated it. Not only was it a day that his father came home even later and even drunker, but it was the day that his mother took Serenity away from him.

His stomach churned at the sight of the balloons, posters and streamers around the school.

_Please just let me have a good day today, _he pleaded to whatever deity was listening. He wasn't that picky.

His shoes dragged on the ground as he made his way through the crowds of students in the hallway. Under normal circumstances, he would have stood out like coal in snow. But it wasn't normal circumstances.

Not that day.

However, with his head down, he ended up crashing into someone and falling backwards. "Sor-" He began to apologise only to scowl when he realised who he had crashed into. "Kaiba!"

"Mutt," Seto Kaiba huffed in his usual rude tone.

Joey growled. "Why don't ya watch where yer goin'?"

"You were the one that crashed into me," Seto retorted, his tone cold.

"Whatever, Kaiba." Joey muttered standing back up and brushing invisible dust off his pants. Seto raised an eyebrow. This was unusual for the mutt.

Joey walked past the tall CEO and kept his head down and out of sight.

* * *

Seto watched him leave for a moment before shaking his head. Why should he care why the mutt was acting weird?

_Cause you like him~_ A small voice sang from in Seto's head.

Seto scowled and slammed his locker door shut._No, I don't!_

_Yes you do; why else would you call him mutt all the time? You think he's as cute as a puppy,_the voice replied.

_I call him mutt because he's no better than a dog, so shut up._ Seto growled, stalking towards his next class. As though sensing his bad mood, the crowd parted to avoid him.

_Don't you like dogs?_

Seto growled. _I said shut up!_ However, he couldn't help but notice that the voice was making some valid points... Seto shook his head._No! There is no way in hell that I like that mutt!_

_Pshhh naw~!_ The voice sang.

_Who are you?_ Seto asked, getting the idea that the voice wasn't going to leave him alone.

_Isn't it obvious? I'm you. _Seto could almost hear the voice smirking._ Well, the fun you anyway. The bit of you that you locked away when your parents died._

Seto tensed at the memory.

_Yeah. I'm the bit of you that you always deny the existence of. The bit of you that's fun, ticklish, that loves chocolate and Joey-_

_I don't love him!_

_Yes you do; it's right here in your head._

_I'm done with this conversation_, Seto sighed.

_You mean... the conversation with yourself?_

_...Shut up..._ Seto sighed and reached his classroom, walking into science five minutes late.

"Kaiba-kun, you're late," the teacher said in a stern voice, astonished that Seto Kaiba was late for class.

"I know," Seto replied, moving to his seat.

Seto hesitated for a millisecond when he saw who he was paired with for the experiment. Joey.

_Now you can make your move, _he voice snickered.

_Do you ever stop talking?_ Seto scowled and sat down beside Joey.

_No. Do you ever want to sell your company?_

_No,_ Seto replied without even thinking about it. _Do you ever want to stop asking stupid questions?_

"Kaiba?"

"What is it?" Seto snapped.

Joey sweatdropped. "Jeez, ya don't have to bit my head off."

Seto almost apologised. _Almost. _"What do you want, mutt?"

"We're supposed to try to make this." Joey nodded at the sheet in front of them which had instructions on how to dilute an acid.

Seto rolled his eyes and handed Joey the container of hydrogen gas. Joey looked at the directions. "Okay... so we're supposed to heat this..." He put the container over a Bunsen burner.

Seto looked at the instructions. "This says hydrochloric acid... not hydrogen." Too late.

The hydrogen let out a loud squeak before exploding, sending a cloud of smoke into Joey's face. Joey blinked before bursting out laughing.

"Joey, are you okay?" Yugi asked from the table beside theirs, where he was mixing chemicals together with Ryou.

"I'm fine." Although Joey's signature cheeky smile was on his face, it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"How do you always seem to mess things up, mutt?" Seto sighed, trying not to care why Joey's smile was off.

_Be nice to your future husband, Seto, _Seto's inner voice snickered.

_Would you shut up already?_ Seto's mood darkened.

_You know, I can't help but think we've been over this._

Seto rolled his eyes. Joey reached over and brushed a bit of soot off of Seto's cheek. Seto tensed, and Joey pulled his hand back. "Sorry."

"It's fine; we just need to start over." Seto sighed.

Joey shrugged and poured out the correct measurements this time. For once, neither complained about having to work together and they managed to get through the rest of the class without blowing anything up.

_I ship it..._ The inner Seto chuckled.

Seto ignored the voice. He glanced over at Joey and frowned. "Pass me the sulphuric acid." Joey passed it without argument. Seto's eyes narrowed. _Something's wrong_.

_Now why would you care if you didn't care about him?_ Inner Seto smirked.

Seto ignored it again. When the bell rang, Joey was silent as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom.

"Strange," Seto mumbled, grabbing his bag.

Seto didn't see Joey in the next class. Or in the one after that. By the last class, he had grown worried - even though he tried to hide it. _Where is he?_ The CEO drummed his fingers on the table as the last seconds of school began to tick away. _He must have gone home..._

_No; he just magically disappeared! Of course he went home, you moron!_ Inner Seto yelled.

Seto sighed as the bell rang. He packed up his bag as everyone rushed out of the room.

"Kaiba-kun," his teacher called before he could leave. He paused. "Would you mind giving Wheeler-kun his homework? Normally I wouldn't ask, but I don't think it's too far out of your way and everyone else seems to have plans today."

_You sure about not selling your company?_ Inner Seto drawled. _It's taking up all of your time. Even your teachers know that you don't have any plans. It's ridiculous._

_I'm not selling my company!_ The CEO snapped. Out loud though, he just nodded and took the sheet that the teacher was holding out to him. "Sure."

* * *

Contrary to Joey's hopes, the house wasn't empty when he got home. Joey groaned. "Hi dad," he mumbled, toeing off his shoes.

"Joey." Joey's father - Sven Wheeler - stood at the end of the hall and raised a cold eyebrow. "Why are you back so soon?"

"School ended early," Joey lied.

"You're lying."

Joey scowled. "Why do you care anyway?"

Sven walked over to him and slammed him into the wall, digging his fingers into his son's shoulder. "_Don't_ talk to me like that."

"I can talk to you however I want!"

"Don't test my patience." Sven's grip on Joey's shoulder tightened.

Joey winced. "Let me go."

Sven backhanded him, sending stumbling backwards. "I warned you," Sven growled. His eyes narrowed. Joey could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Dad-" He began. He was cut off as a fist was swung at him and he crashed into the wall with a swelling cheek.

Joey winced and brought a hand up to his cheek. Both he and Sven paused when they heard someone knock on the door. Sven wrenched it open. "What?" He snapped, assuming it to be one of their neighbours.

If it was, they wouldn't do anything. But instead of a worried or fearful neighbour, it was Seto's cold blue eyes that took in the situation.

"Who're you?" Sven growled.

"Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations," Seto replied, his tone giving nothing away. "I came to give Joey his homework."

"Oh, so school didn't end early?" Sven looked back at Joey. Joey looked away, his hand still placed on his cheek in a ginger manner.

Sven tried to close the door, but before he could, Seto jammed his foot between the door and the door frame. "Do you want something?" Sven growled.

"What are you doing to him?" Seto demanded.

His gaze flickered over to Joey for a moment. _Aw, you're finally admitting that you care about him!_ Inner Seto grinned.

Seto ignored the voice. "Answer me, old man."

"None of your damn business," Sven snapped. "Now get off my property before I call the police!"

"Don't mess with me," the CEO growled, gripping the man's collar. Sven shoved Seto back.

Now Seto was _pissed._

"Kaiba." Joey stepped forward. "Leave it. Thanks for dropping off the homework."

Seto stepped away from Joey's drunk father. "I'll see you later puppy..." With that he deposited the sheets of homework on the table by the door and left.

Joey blinked in surprise and felt his cheeks heat up a tiny bit. _Did he just call me... puppy?_

Sven glared at Joey. "Next time I won't let you off so easily," he snarled and stumbled to his bedroom to sleep off his hangover.

Joey found himself releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding as his father staggered out of sight. He glanced over to the homework that Kaiba had left, "Might as well..." He murmured, grabbing the work sheets.

He tilted his head as a smaller sheet slipped out from between the sheets of homework. "What...?"

Joey bent over and picked up the note from where it had fallen on the ground.

_Puppy, _it read, _I don't know how to say this, so I'll try writing it instead. A little voice finally awakened and made me see something that I was too blind to see earlier. And to be fair my company has been all on my mind for the better of it, but I just wanted to say that I love you._

Joey's ribcage ached as his heart thudded against it. The note slipped from his hands.

_Seto loves me?_ Joey didn't move or utter a single sound out of shock._ But...why? How?_

_I would have thought even you'd know that, _his inner voice commented.

_Not my fault I'm dense,_ Joey snapped.

_Look, you love who you love. And for Seto, that's you,_ the voice explained. Its tone indicated that had it a body, it would have been shrugging. _The question is... do you love Seto?_

Joey's face went red. _I-I don't know!_

_Well you better figure it out soon. I don't think Kaiba likes waiting at the park forever,_the voice replied.

Joey paused. _Should I even ask how you know he's there?_

_Probably not._

_Alright..._ Joey sweatdropped before slipping his shoes on, grabbing the note, and dashing out the door. He ignored the rain around him and continued running, splashing through the puddles to get to his destination.

* * *

Seto sighed and leaned against the back of the bench, ignoring the rain. _I can't believe I did that..._

_You finally admitted that you like him though._

_In what was probably the stupidest way possible._ Seto closed his eyes.

_What's the worst that could happen? He rejects you, hates you and never speaks to you again._ His inner voice's tone was cheerful.

_...You're really not helping._

Hearing the sound of pounding feet and splashes, Seto stood up and looked over to see a flash of green and blonde before being crushed into a hug.

His eyes widened and he looked down to see Joey's muddy brown gaze on him.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Seto felt his cheeks heat up as he wrapped his arms around Joey.

Joey buried his face into Seto's black shirt, the front of the brunette's white trench coat clinging to Joey's jacket.

Seto's arms tightened around him, feeling the mutt- no, his puppy trembling.

Warm tears streamed down Joey's cheeks. He had found the brightness in the dark day that was Valentine's Day.

Seto tilted his head up and brushed his tears away with a caring touch. It had taken him so long, but he had found the light that shone through the darkness blinding him.

Joey looked into Seto's eyes. "I love you, Seto."

"I love you too, puppy." Seto smiled, leaned down and kissed Joey's lips.

Joey returned the kiss, butterflies exploding in his heart.

After just one kiss Seto knew he found the one. The one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Joey was his puppy, not a mutt. His light that let him see through the darkness in his heart. After his parents died all he wanted was someone to lean on and share his troubles with, and he finally found that person; Joey Wheeler.

After a minute, they broke the kiss. Seto smiled at Joey. "Do you want to stay with me for a bit to get away from your dad?"

Joey nodded, returning the smile. "Yeah... thanks, Seto."

Seto chuckled and kissed Joey's nose. "You're welcome, puppy. Come on; let's go home."

* * *

_DD: _And that's a wrap!

_Everyone: _*silent*

_DD: _You guys suck! *goes into depression corner to cry*

_Ryou: _*looks over at her* Should we say something to her?

_Yugi: _Yeah, she looks sad...

_Everyone else: _No!

_Malik: _*sigh* Let's just end this...

_Everyone: __*_turns to face you*

_Yami: _Thanks for reading - even though most of us weren't in it...

_Marik: _Please review if you did read; DD loves reviews.

_Ryou: _And DD is very sorry for her lack of activity. She hopes to get more inspiration soon.

_Joey: _See ya!


End file.
